The Detention Club
by Havok's Girl
Summary: AU! Huck and Tom in trouble at school and have detention. But three other people also are detention too.


**Okay I had to write this for English class, so here you go. It's not my best work, but I hated this book. **

* * *

Huck groaned and sighed as he walked along side his best friend, Tom Sawyer. The pair had gotten in trouble for pulling another harmful prank, and thanks to Miss Watson, they had detention. Detentions were usually held on Fridays directly after school in the school theater. To the boy's despair they had detention for the remainder of the school year. Luckily there was only a month left of the year, but they still thought this was unfair. Yet they didn't push Miss Watson; they didn't want a worse punishment.

"Good, you boys decided to show up after all," Miss Watson said to Huck and Tom as they stepped into the theater.

Tom whispered into Huck's ear, "Yeah like we had a choice." Huck snickered and rolled his eyes.

Three other students also happened to be in the theater as well. Huck instantly recognized the three, but he didn't like them much. First there were the twin brothers who went by the King and the Duke. They had the horrible reputation of selling illegal items and were master con artists as well. Their cousin ratted them out for selling fake passes and now they had to stay in detention for three weeks. The third student actually happened to be Huck's next door neighbor, Jim. Jim wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was a big guy. He was the only African American in the school that wasn't involved in sports, which wasn't shocking to Huck and everyone else. But he was an overprotective guy, and had a terrible temper too. He severely injured another kid for talking and flirting with his girlfriend. The school didn't enjoy having to deal with that, and they didn't want to lose more students.

The only reason the five of them received detentions and three day suspensions, was because the school was already too small. The school didn't want to lose funding so they needed to keep all their students, even the bad students.

"Take a seat wherever," Miss Watson instructed as she watched the other three boys cautiously. Tom and Huck did as Miss Watson said and sat in the back of the small theater.

"Now you all will stay here until Mr. Smith comes to dismiss you at five. Is that understood?" All the boys nodded and groaned in response. "Good."

Miss Watson hastily exited the theater and the oak door slammed shut, followed by a loud click. The door was locked from the outside and they couldn't leave.

"Thank God!" exclaimed the Duke as he got up.

"Seriously I thought she would never leave!" the King confessed as he cracked his knuckles.

"So we've got," the Duke glanced at his wristwatch. "an hour and a half before Mr. Smith shows up. Let's party it up!"

Tom spoke up, "What kinda party?"

"Bustin' out of here and try and have some fun in this boring school," the King smirked and grabbed his bag off the floor.

"But we ain't supposed to leave, " Jim interjected. He and the King looked at each other, the smirk was wiped off the King's face.

"Then stay here, we really don't care. But if you wanna have some fun then come find us."

"C'mon Huck," Tom grabbed Huck's wrist forcefully. Huck shook his head and reluctantly arose from his seat. Jim also did as well; the three boys joined the King and Duke.

The five teens managed to pick the lock with ease and snuck into the the gym. Tom, the King, and the Duke were trying to play basketball, whereas Huck and Jim sat on the bleachers.

Jim broke the silence between him and Huck first, "How did y'all get in trouble?"

"We- well Tom pulled a prank, I only helped," Huck shrugged and bit his lip.

"Oh."

"Who's the new person living in your house?" Huck asked curiously. He noticed boxes outside on Jim's porch this morning and was curious about them.

"My girlfriend...her family kicked her out."

"Why?"

"Me and her are having a baby, " Jim said. He was grinning from ear to ear, it was clear that he was a happy father to be.

"Well congrats then Jim!" Realization then hit Huck. That's why Jim was being overprotective! "So you beat up that guy because you thought he was gonna hurt your girl and baby?"

"Yeah kinda...also thought he was gonna steal them away from me."

"With you protecting them, no one would dare steal 'em away," Huck smiled at Jim and patted his back.

"Yo!" the King yelled. "Let's head back! Mr. Smith will be here any minute!"

As soon as Mr. Smith arrived in the theater, he immediately dismissed the boys. All five ran out of the school as fast as they could, they wanted to go out into the sunshine. They wanted freedom, which they were relieved to have. The five all walked to home together, but the King and Duke were left at a bus stop near the school. Tom, Huck, and Jim walked the rest of the way together since they all live on the same street.

"Have y'all seen that movie _The Breakfast Club_?" Jim asked Tom and Huck.

"Yeah of course we have! That movie's awesome!" Huck exclaimed.

"Eh," Tom shrugged. "Not a big fan of '80s movies."

"Well since we're all in detention together for the next month we should have a name! It could be cool!"

Yeah!"

"It needs to have a cool ring to it then," Tom said and cracked his neck.

"What about the Detention Club?" suggested Huck.

"I like it!"

"I still think there should be more of a ring to it," Tom pouted.

And for the last month the Detention Club was always together.

***Fin***


End file.
